Twenty Five And a Half Seconds
by Tara Phoenix
Summary: Just a short little oneshot I did, when I couldn't sleep one night. I think it's kinda interesting. Columbus centric... and as far as a theme I am stuck on describing it. It's almost like a reflection on a moment that I love in the film. Have a look R


**Okay, so I had a sudden short burst of inspiration as I tried to fall asleep tonight. I wrote this in fifteen minutes, and I don't think it's half bad for what it is. It's just a short little reflection on Columbus, using a microscopic chunk of the film, and strangely enough a scene that really... just, you know, was nothing special until I stopped and slowed down and looked a little closer... the I was like 'Whoa!' So anyway, take it for what it is, and I am sorry for any mistakes you might find... I am sleepy. :)  
**

**Song:**

**Kingdom of Rust by Doves**

**I'd love to get some reviews, just to see what you think.**

**Thanks!  
**

* * *

He was so scarred because the older man had spoken the dreaded words 'I got an idea'. He was shaking as the breaks were applied and the Hummer slowed quickly. All the zombies along the street terrified him to the same degree as the first time he had almost been eaten.

"Grab a map," Tallahassee said in his ever-authoritative voice.

Columbus looked out the window. The maps were scattered on the ground, blowing away from the overturned stand that had once held them. Zombies were already on their way. He looked back at the older cowboy his mind racing, computing everything in a fraction of a second. If he didn't go it would just be another strike against him. If he did go… well, there were a lot of fucking zombies and two shells in his double barrel.

Columbus moved regardless. He knew he didn't have a choice, the Hummer was stopped. He unbuckled the seatbelt, as Tallahassee nodded towards the maps.

He opened the door and got out, shaking at the knees. 'You're worthless until proven otherwise' the small voice inside his head said. 'Then again, they probably wouldn't miss you if you died right here' a second thought popped up. 'What good are you anyway? And besides, what have you got to look forward to?'

Zombies were approaching. The maps looked like they were a hundred miles away. There was a second slam though. A door of the Hummer had just shut in addition to his own. Wichita was standing beside him. She had gotten out of the car to help him.

'She's with you' the tiniest of hopeful voices chimed in. 'You got someone watching your back.'

Two shots. Two hits. Two bodies on the ground. One landed right next to the map he was going to grab. 'Double tap! Double Tap! No time!' Columbus stooped and grabbed the map skittishly.

"Come on," Wichita said already halfway in the car. Too many were on their way, bleeding and growling like the harbingers of death that they were.

"Hurry," Tallahassee instructed like it would make the younger man go any faster. Columbus jerked open the door and jumped in, his heart pounding. "Good job," Tallahassee said as he floored it.

Columbus swallowed hard, trying to calm down a bit. Then it happened. All of a sudden he noticed a feeling rooted very deep inside. He was suddenly caught up in such deep contemplation he forgot to fasten his seatbelt.

He was happy. For the very first time… he was happy. The world had ended, everyone he had ever known was dead, and there was very little hope of ever living the life he had thought he would have… and he was happy.

He didn't want that life. It was gone. It was over and he was so happy he could hardly contain himself. His parents and his friends and everyone else from that hell of a life he had faced before were gone. Sad as it was, he could accept it simply because there was no changing it. This was it.

Wichita had stood beside him and Tallahassee had paid a small compliment in return for the tiniest act of courage he had offered. What was it? Was it trust? Did they trust him? Did they care? It wasn't outside the realm of possibility. Try as he may he couldn't help but care about them… no matter how brutal or cunning they were. They were far better than the alternative.

The epiphany felt like it lasted forever. His whole life had been realized in about 25 and a half seconds. He was happy. Columbus was happy and optimistic for the first time in his life. Not just since Zombieland, but his whole life.

Then he was pulled back to reality. He was in a car with three people he had just met. All of them had pointed a gun at him. All of them were much more dangerous than he. None of them were even remotely similar to him, save for not being a cannibal…. And he cared about them more than anyone. 'They care' another tiny voice seemed to press in his mind. 'They may not really show it, but they care. How could they not and treat you this way?'

Columbus was in Zombieland, and he was Happy.


End file.
